The present invention is directed to a control circuit for use with an electronic guard strip for prevention of collision with a moving object, controlling a control means such as a relay, and comprises at least one antenna which together with a base in its ambience constitutes a capacitor, and a voltage source such as a generator, from which an alternating voltage has been conducted to the antenna, and an amplifier, with which the control means and antenna have been so connected that the change of voltage resulting from a capacitive disturbance in the antenna has been conducted to the control means. A moving object is understood to be for instance: the automatic doors of a lift, controllable platforms for installation work, or moving and transporting apparatus.